With the rapid advance of technology, complex electronic devices are in widespread use in virtually every context of day to day life. The electronic devices may often be quite simple, but often have hundreds or thousands of individual electronic elements that are used to implement the device. Software frequently interfaces with the electronic components, allowing a user to use all of the features of the electronic device. The applications executing on a network may need to be securely authenticated.